Soul Eater: Can We Be More Than Friends?
by The Most Greatest Name Ever
Summary: Mika Shigeko. A new girl that soul and maka have to live with. She has A secret, but only kid knows it. Now soul wants to know it.I suck at summaries please read and review. I don't know if to make it a Oc X Kid or Oc X Soul. Please read! And review. rated T might change in later chapters.


Soul Eater: Can We Be More Than Friends?

Chapter 1, Can You Hear It?

**Soul Eater Fanfic! All you SouL X OC Or Kid X OC out there I need to tell you like ask you something This is a Oc story okay now the question. Which one shoul I make this? A kid x oc or soul x oc? now the story.**

_( MAKA'S PROV)_

Ahh...Reading a book as I drink a hot cup of coco. so nice.

''KNOCK KNOCK"Said a voice out side my bedroom door."You can come in soul." I said the door crept open showing a vary weird look on his face.

'' Maka you got a call from Lord Death saying we have some who will be working with name is Mika has her own place, but we haveto move in with Death said that there are four rooms so blair has her own room as well and all the doors have locks." Soul said boring like until he got to the part were their is locks on doors.

So right now were packing are were done Soul is going to give Lord Death a call asking him for the derection to Mika Shigeko house.

We were done packing and Soul was on the phone or so called mirror.

"Soul are you done talking with Lord Death?'' I asked

" Yes I am and Mika lives closer to the school then I thought.'' Soul said as he grabbed his bags and left to the taxi. His motorcycle would not hold all are bags.

Soon later we were saw a girl with red hair and no color eyes.

"Hi! I'm Mika Shigeko!" Mika yelled waving her hand crazy then I saw soul I looked at her to see she had a pretty good size breast size.

I take My book out of mybag then yelled.

" MAKA-CHOP!" I yelled slamming a book on Soul head. We walk up the steps to the porch were Mika was standing.

" Hi.'' Soul and I said in and I looked at each other in the conor of are eyes then we looked back at the smiling red head.

''Please come in.I'll get your bags.''Mika said with that mysterous smile.

As we walked in all we could see was this normal modern home.I thought it would look like a hobo style house like because her eye's had no color."Maka come on we get to pick our rooms before Blair gets here.'' Soul said as he walked to the closest room to the was locked.

"Soul I think that that room Is Maki's room.'' I said."well okay i call that room."Soul said as he pointed to the door in the middle of the hall. When he got there he opend the door to see a bathroom.I walked to a room opend a door to see the most awesomest room was a king sized bed and I saw this really cute pillow that said.' All the world would mean nothing if you were not in it.' I was so like wanted that pillow then Mika said.'' I could Have this room If I wanted it.'' She said.I began to jump up and down In joy, but then she went into the room and took that pillow and went to the room that was locked. Unlocked the room and threw the pilow in we heard a knock on the door.

Mika ran to the door to open it.

(MIKA PROV)

As I ran to the door I saw Maka look at I opened the door I saw a boy with three stripes on one side of his hair, but not on the I saw two girls both blonds with huge boobs!

" Are you looking for Maka Alborn And Soul Eter Evens?'' I asked them. All they did was nod.

" Please come in they are down the hall.'' I sad as I pointed to the hall seeing a ashed haired greeen eyed girl standing their.

They walked in and they asked if I was Mika Sigeko.

" Yes i'm Mika Shikego and who are you?" I looked at me in shocked for some reason,

'' I'm Death The Kid, but you can call me is Liz and Patty.'' He said with a fake smile.

" Dude...I mean Kid can you not flash fake smile near me?'' I asked with a frown. He looked at me with shock.

"Ummm...What makes you think I'm faking my smile?" he asked me with another fake smile.I started to get angry." Kid I have had a boyfriend and seven older brothers who hate me.I know when some one is faking." I said with my own fake smile.

"Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine." Said kid swith a smirk.

_( KID'S PROV)_

Mika Shijeko is on of the magic info came fom my farther, Lord Death.

Mika said that we could all stay the night, so she was making dinner and it smelled so so sooo goood!

" PASTA!" Yelled Soul. Sould have known that it was pasta, but I could also smell something else. It smelled good.

" Okay who want's Pasta and who want Sushi.I made all kinds!'' Then Mika came out with all types of pasta with help carring them out was Maka And Liz. Pattty was too clumsy to help.

Then Mika, Maka, and Liz came out with A hole bunch of sushi.

After They were done setting done all the food she said.

" Dig In!'' She said. She grabbed one of everything and began to eat it. Every one did the same.

She was a really good cook I should thank her.

"Mika I just wanted to say thank you." I said as I saw her cheeks turn red as she smiled and said.

'' I'll do anything for my friends!''

_..LATER IN THE NIGHT..._

( SOUL'S PROV )

It was about 10:00 and I was just done unpaking.I could not sleep. It was like Murrming comming from Mika's room. I get up to see kid peeeping out of his room. I leave the my room and go to her room and put my ear on it.

" Mephodamn Fleondan chandopleto." Said Mika exapted I don't now what thoughs words mean. I look to my right to see Kid with a shocked look on his covors his ears fall to his knees and cry's.

'' Kid what wrong?'' I asked with a hint of worryness in my voice.

" She's like a which, but she has a human soul. Im so cunfused.'' Kid said.

Soon I got Kid to come down and I got him to go into his room by taking one picture down, but not the other one.

After about a half an hour I fell asleep, But The noise never stoped.

**That is the end of this chapter**

**I hope you injoyed.**

**Kisses! 3**


End file.
